On the run redo
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: Peter has been Spiderman for about 6 months, but soon a terrible will happen! Shuri will run away from home for a while until she finds out Hydra's evil schemes to takeout spiderman, after fleeing they soon have to go to back because of newer threat.
1. chapter 1

Authors note: Hey I deleted this but I decided to add more to it, in this book Civil War never happened and this takes after Spider-Man Homecoming, Tony never give him his suit, he still had his old suit.

Peter has been spiderman for 6 months now he loves his job but there's a tiny problem. His age, He only 13 years old, at 12 he got bite by a radioactive spider. After his Uncle's death, he became spiderman.

It was a perfect day until his Spidey sense went off out of nowhere, but it was too late. Something cut his webbing and he falls. He shot a web towards a rooftop, He pulls and lands on it. He looks up to Captain America, Black Widow, and Iron man, he just fans Girling inside he is a fanboy of the Avengers.

Than his Spidey senses went off. 'Really I'm afraid of the Avengers, they are like me. Right?' Ironman was the first to speak. "Spiderboy, here's the deal you come with me or else." Peter was confused about this. "Why? I do I have to?" Peter asked. "Because we need to." Peter being the dumbs ass he is, decides to say something. "I'm sorry but no."

Peter shot a web at Tony he seems mad at Peter. "Really how stupid you can be?!" Natasha asked. "Hmm... I don't know." Peter joked. He stole Steve's shield and threw it at Natasha which hit her leg. But Tony was free, he shot a blaster at Him, which charred his skin. "AHHHH!!!!" Peter cried out it hit his leg. "Hey, why-." Pete was cut off by black widow punch and kicked him, a web was shot in her face and she falls backward. Peter shot a couple of webs at Tony his suit shut down. Then there was Cap, Peter scared of him, he shot a web a Steve but Steve Steve pulled it grab his fingers and. 'Snap.'

Peter cried out in pain, he shot a web in Steve's face, he growled. Peter shot a web and swing away.

Meanwhile with Natasha

Steve, Tony, and Natasha were in shock, he got away. "Fuck!" Then a voice asks. "Hello? Guys and girl, what's going on out there?" Steve answered it. "Oh, Bruce he got away." "Come back! There's nothing we can do now." The 3 superheroes or Superspy came back to the Avengers tower to come up with another strategy to seize and bring in Spiderboy or (spiderman).

Many agents in shield saw spiderman as a threat to the city, while everyone else sees Spiderman as an ally and useful. Bucky was one of those people who saw spiderman as an ally. "Hey, Steve if we talk to spiderman probably he can just be an ally," Bucky said. "No, what if he turns on us," Steve said. "But chasing him isn't a solution," Lucky said.

Meanwhile with Peter

Peter jump on his bed in fear, he looks out his window everything is ok. He changes into his normal clothes. He got his phone he called his girlfriend MJ and His best friend Ned, those two know that he is Spiderman. "Peter?" Ned said. "What happened to you?" MJ walked over to him. "Is was protoling the city until three Avengers, came out nowhere and attack me." Mj hugged him to make him smile. "Peter we want you to know that you are our best friend but we need to tell you something." Peter looks at Ned.

"What is it?" He asked them. "We kind of sign you up to be an intern with Tony Stark." Peter was in shock, that his own friends would do that for him. "Guys! I can get information on why are they trying to kill me." Peter said. "Peter what if they find out the truth," MJ said. "I'll fight my way out, I promise."

Meanwhile at shield

A debate was going on at shield, but who was the Debate was about? Spiderman. That explains why he is being hunted down by the Avengers. "Director Fury what if he joins Hydra?" A woman asked. "We'll get him back." A man named Nick Fury. "If we get under attack again this is Spiderman's fault." A woman said.

To be continue

A/n: hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

On the run redo chapter 2

It was Coulson who volunteers to track this Spiderman. The other Agents were skeptical because of his personality he nice, friendly, and looks up to the Avengers. But Coulson was still assigned to this mission.

Agent Coulson was walking around in the shadows of an alleyway, he was looking for spiderman. He was about to give up and go home until he heard screams for help, and webs being shot somewhere. Phil rushes to the area to observe spiderman ending a mugging, he was getting ready to approach him until a man came out of nowhere and pointed a gun at him. "FREEZE!" The man yelled.

"Hey, an Avengers in training is here! I'll put that away if I were you." Coulson explains. "Heh are you kidding me? Spiderman? Heh, prove it! That he worth fighting for?" The man asked. "What do you mean?" Phil ask. "I'll kill you if you don't respond." Then he heard a voice. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Phil turned his head to see spiderman kicking the gunman to the ground. "OMG! You're an agent of shield."

Phil noticed that Spiderman's voice wasn't like an adult it was childish, the gunman was aiming for spiderman, Coulson pushes Spiderman out of the way and the gun went off and the bullet hinted his side. The gunman ran off to the other side of the alleyway, He felt the blood linking out. "Are you ok?" Spiderman asks Coulson. "Who are you?" Said Phil. "I'm Peter Parker, I'm 13 years old." He explained to Phil. "13? You're young too young to be in this Superhero, superspy, super soldier business." Phil said he felt bad for this child's, 13 years old it's way too young

"I know but I lose my Uncle 1 year ago." Said, Peter was he scared. "Peter Sheild agents, the Avengers, and Wakanda are all going to track you down," Coulson said. "No! I can't let you die here!" Peter said. "Go NOW!" Coulson said. "I will, I'll make you proud," Peter said as he shot a web.

Meanwhile with Tony

Tony was up late with Pepper another failed attempt to have what they always wanted a child. This was the 8th miscarriage in a year. They had everything they ever needed but a child, they get tired of having miscarriages. "It's ok we'll have a baby someday," Tony said. 'Sir it's a call from SHIELD.' "Friday? We just had a miscarriage." Pepper said. 'It's about Phil Coulson.' Tony's heart stop, so did Pepper's.

"What happened?" Tony said. 'Coulson was found half died in an alleyway in Queens, New York. He can't memorize what happened, he did have a mission it was to recruit spiderman, but he never caught him.' The A.I explained.

2 weeks later

Everyone now knows that spiderman is a threat to New York City and must be brought in. Bucky heard the rumors about Coulson. One goes that spiderman punctured him in his ribs, the other goes that he shot him. Bucky tried to ignore the rumors but he can't he eavesdrops to the other agent's conversation about the rumors.

Steve and Bucky were finally alone. "Did you find him?" Ask Bucky. "No, he is good at vanishing out of trace." Said Steve. "So he much smarter than all of us," Bucky said. Coulson needs to get the revenge he deserves.

Meanwhile with Peter

Peter tried to keep a happy face at school and at home. He was walking home to his apartment complex. He got to the parking lot he saw a car but it was ok. He walks the complex he heard arguments about money, drugs, or cheating boyfriends or girlfriends. 'This summer will be so great.' Peter thought. "He opened the door to his apartment with his aunt. "I'm home Aunt May," Peter yelled. "How's school?" His Aunt responded. "It was good, hey there's a car outsid-."

Peter was cut off to see Tony Stark in his apartment. "Oh, you must Peter Parker," Tony said. "Hi!" Peter said. "So did you hear you're a new inturned," May said. "Oh sorry must have forgotten," Peter said. "Will your aunt doesn't mind you hanging out with Me, Pepper pots, and the other Avengers," Tony said. "Aunt May? Do you mind?" Peter asked. "Yes just be careful," May explained. "Ok, I go pack." He said as he ran off to his room, he got his clothes, phone, earbuds, phone charger, webbing, web-shooters, and his spiderman suit. He waved bye to his aunt and left.

Time skip

Tony was looking at Peter's file. "So your 14 years old, you live with your Aunt, and go to school," Peter said. "Yes," Peter said. "Were your parents?" Tony asked. "There died," Peter said in a sad tone, Tony's eye widened he an orphaned. "Hey, how's your school." Tony tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. "It ok Mr Stark." Said, Peter. "It's Tony." Once they got the tower. Peter was scared of meeting all for the first time since the Coulson's murder

attempts...

To be continued

**_Author's note: yeah instead of Fury getting shot it's Phil Coulson. HA HA HA, I'm evil. Just kidding. ready for Chapter 3?_**


	3. chapter 3

On the run 3 redo

Tony was explaining to Peter, he was to help Pepper, tony, and most importantly he gets to meet the Avengers. Sure he was scared of them, but he was a fanboy, he dreams the day, when he gets to join the Avengers, to becomes then a vigilante, and once he proves himself. "So can I meet the Avengers?" Peter asked like a little in a candy store. "Not yet. Just hang on kid." Peter follows Tony in an elevator Peter can visualize how much Avengers but he needs to complete his mission.

'Why was Agent Phil Coulson there at the night he got shot? Who else is after him?' Then the elevator stopped at a floor, he saw Pepper Pots, Bucky Barnes (aka the Winter Soldier), Natasha Romanoff (aka Black widow), Steve Rogers (aka Captain America), Sam Wilson (aka The Falcon), Wanda Maximoff (aka the Scarlet Witch), and Vision. 'Stay calm, stay calm, they are right there in front of you don't embarrass yourself, and they might not trust you with their meetings.'

Hey, Tony! Who's the kid?" Nat ask. "He's my new intern, Peter this is the Avengers will Rhodey and Scott are doing a mission, guys this is Peter Parker." Peter shyly waved at them, they all smiled back at him, Peter made eye contact with Sam Wilson, he gave him a stare. "So nice to meet Peter," Sam said to let Peter knows he doesn't like him. "Sam! Stop it he just a kid." Nat said. "Yeah, whatever." Sam walked off. "Don't worry about Sam he can be an asshole sometimes but he a sweetheart." Said Wanda.

Peter made eye contact with Sam none was looking he gave Peter a stare. 'That's perfect he HATES me, Oh-no! That's bad an Avengers HATES me, what if he finds out the truth? What if he discovers that I'm Spiderman, what if the moment he finds out that I'm spiderman he turns me into SHIELD, Ok stay cool.' "Hey, your hungry kid?" Pepper asked. "Yeah, I can eat," Peter said getting cut off in his thoughts. Sure he was comfortable to meet the Avengers but also he was frightened, terrified, and scared to meet the Avengers.

Meanwhile in Wakanda

Shuri was training she knows how to fight, like her father. "SHURI!" A voice yelled. 'Shit.' She knows that voice, it's T'Challa voice (aka The Black Panther, the king of Wakanda, King King, or her older brother). She turned around her eyes expanded she turned around to her brother. "Wait before you overreact, hear me out, Brother!" T'Challa was speechless, He already loses his father he can't lose his sister. "No, you will come home after this!" He snaps and then walks away.

Once Shuri got home, she was sitting on a chair being yelled at by her mother and brother, sure they were proud that she's becoming a fighter but T'Challa father was killed, so they never wanted to lose lo like her Father. "WHAT IF YOU GOTTEN KILLED?" T'Challa yelled. "He right Shuri you never know what could happen in a war injury, explosions, or death." Her mother yelled at her. "I CAN HANDLE IT, MOTHER AND BROTHER! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO FATHER BUT I CAN HANDLE I'M 12 YEARS OLD I CAN HANDLE IT YOU STUPID S*TS."

Shuri eyes widened she made a mistake, she walks to her lab and locks the door. Then it hits her, run away far away from here New York City seems to be safe Spiderman is in that city, maybe she will be safe in that city.

After 10 pm she went to her room, grab a backpack she packs everything and leaves the Wakanda Castle. After some sneaking around she manages to get a ship and starts driving to New York City.

Meanwhile with Peter Parker

Peter got along with the Avengers, he looks up to them, Peter was with Pepper he was helping her with paperwork he was happy to work with Tony's fiance. After finishing the paperwork.

He was hearing the team's plans to take in spiderman. "So who going first?" Said Steve. "I will last time he couldn't even beat me in a fight." Said Natasha. "Wanda, Vision, Sam, Bucky, and Clint will jump him, then Tony will come and put him in handcuffs, Got it?" Everyone nodded, Peter wasn't scared he terrified of them he could make up he left to his friend's house. "Ms.Pots I'm going to, my friend's house I'll be right back," Peter Yelled. "Be careful."

Time skip

He was waiting for the Avengers to come and fight him, today he stopped 3 muggings, 2 car thieves, and stopped 7 bank robberies. He was getting bored so he began to swing around for a little bit. He was about to give up and go home, but then out of nowhere a shield slice his webbing, his eyes widened as he falls on a rooftop.

He looks up to see Bucky, Steve, and Sam. "Spiderman listen for five minutes, give up or be ready for a struggle." Steve explains. "No, once you see what underneath my mask, you won't have a good reaction..."

TBC

Author note: Haha cliffhanger, sorry but I worked hard on this story... Be ready on what's going to happen on chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Peter got up and he is ready for a fight, he doesn't care if he going to get caught or turned in. "Spiderman just stay down!" Bucky asked. "No way." Peter jump missing the winter soldiers bullets, he ducks when Falcon tries to catch him, he faces Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"Come at me, I'm beyond prepared for a fight," Peter smirks underneath his mask, then a fight broke out. Bucky punches the crap of Peter but he gets dodges the punches, while Steve throws his shield around which hits him, Sam tries to catch him but he missed him.

"Hahaha, Try that again old man." Peter was taunting Sam which made him agitated, he acted like a kid, sure he had 4 nephews and Nieces but he now he wished that he never steals his nephew's sandwich. "Grr Hold still for once you little Shit!" Sam snarl at Peter. "Hey, I don't smell like shit." Then Wanda, Vision, and Clint jump in to attack. "Hahaha, Who out number now?" Sam laughed at Peter.

Peter's eyes widened, he checked his webs shooters the webbing his halfway full, he checked to see if he has more there was 2 left, He quickly refills them. He shot a web a Wanda, which tied her hands together. "You pay for that." she snaps at him. Peter jump around was Clint shot his arrows, Vision was helping Wanda break free.

Then he realized something Wanda's there free. Peter's eyes widened, he tries to make a run for it, but he quickly stops by a car moving on its own. He turns to see Wanda, she looks angry very angry, he turns to run in another direction, but Vision shot a light beam at him. "Spiderman or whoever you are please just stop, turn yourself in, I promise we won't let the Scarlet Witch drop that on you." Vision said.

Peter thought about it, he had 3 opinions

One: turn himself into SHEILD

Two: Get killed by the Scarlet Witch

Three: Wed Wanda in her face and make a run for it.

He aimed a wed at Wanda which hits her face when she falls backward still holding on to that same car. Vision flew to her side, as Peter Parker made a run for it, he weds them all in their faces. "Hahaha TAKE THAT OLD-." Peter was cut off as Iron Man comes along with antman, his eye widened. He tries to flee the area but then they attack. "STAY DOWN SPIDERMAN NOW!" Peter turned to Bucky, he yelled at him.

He never heard anyone, not even aunt May, he froze in shock but he quickly snaps out of his shock and shots a web Bucky, Tony, and Scott in their faces, then quickly fees the scene. "See ya! Old folks." Peter laugh. He found the alleyway that his backpack, he quickly changed into his normal clothes and then made his way back to Stark Tower.

Peter tried to attack normally, but as soon they made their way to the tower Peter got nervous when he saw Sam and Bucky. They seemed exhausted or they had webs on their faces, arms, or legs. "Hey, kid how was your friend's house?" Lucky asked. "Oh, It was ok Mr Barnes." He said.

Meanwhile with Shuri

As she walked around she was reported missing by her family. 'Let's see how the Americas survive this shit.' She thought as she walked towards her hideout. She looks at a picture it was with her and her family they were happy then but now they weren't. As she entered the crowd of people she wonders how bad things w get

To be continued


	5. chapter 5

On the run chapter 5

The running, the risk, the dodging, and the close calls with Tony's blasters, Peter Had the worst month and 3 weeks of his life, the Avengers tried to get him into Shield's custody.

For killing Phil, Peter knew that a Hydra agent killed him, so yeah a 14-year-old kid was being chased spider-powers being chased by the Avengers.

But if they catch, they'll throw him into Shield's custody.

He wishes there was another person to talk to him about his situation right now but there was none. Sam wasn't an option because he would tell the Avengers.

There was Natasha but probably go tell someone, Bucky was also optioned to think but he'll tell Steve, who will tell Sam then tell SHIELD, then his life will be hell.

'I wish there was someone to talk to.' He thought as the Avengers were eating pizza while planning.

He thought the words to say about him being spiderman.

"Hey, guy! Do you know that Spider guy you have been chasing after who is being blamed for Phil Coulson! Will that's me! So who wants pizza and ice cream?"

Yeah if he says that he'll be yelled, probably Sam will hit him with Cap's shield and drag him into Shield.

But he knew their plans, he grabs his backpack and calls out that he is leaving to hang out with his friend.

To the Avengers

Sam waved bye to Peter, after waiting fora few minutes, Friday informed that Peter had left. "Why we needed to wait for him to leave?" Asked Bucky.

"Will if you haven't taken noticed that our plans have been a screwed over since that kid arrived." Said Sam.

"Oh! I noticed it too, but I didn't think anything of it." Said Tony. After they all agree that Peter could be spiderman, they decided to redo their plans.

Time skip to 6:08

Meanwhile with Shuri

She was trying to fit in by trying to talk American but for Shuri, it wasn't working.

After hearing her father and brother talk about North America and how easy it is to fit in. 'Wow even in America I can't fit in here.' Shuri thought.

She continued to walk with a drink in hand until she saw a figure with webs that were coming from his wrist. She was stunned by this, New York City was her new home.

Meanwhile with Peter Parker

He was swinging around the city waiting for the Avengers, but he was terrified of they were going to do to him.

He was ready to go home until he noticed that there were police cars going towards the bank, he quickly went webbed towards the bank.

'I wonder what's going on over there?' Peter started to follow police cars, he landed on a rooftop by the bank. He leaned in to hear the police radio.

"We got 10-20." Peter's eyes widened a bank robbery. "And we got a 417B." And bomb Peter took a deep breath and jumped towards a window, he managed to get inside.

Once he got there, not a single person was here. 'Hey, I can go-.' He was cut off by Wanda leafing him up. 'THE SCARLET WITCH?! WHAT TO THE VISION?!'

Peter was thrown across the bank then into a steel metal door. 'I'm not gonna be walking for days.'

Peter thought as he struggled to get up, he was outnumbered Blackwidow, Wanda, Falcon, and War Machine.

"Now Spidey you won't be getting away now..."

To be continue

**_Author_** note's: Look up police code to understand the codes that policemen and women are using. and sorry for not updating the story I got writer's block so yeah and see ya


	6. chapter 6

On the run chapter 6

Shuri followed see more about him, he punched, kick, or webbed thieves, Shuri heard about him.

His name is spiderman, everyone seems to confuse, to this new hero on the block. Plus she heard her father T'Challa and her father talking about this new hero, they wanted him to be supervised by them.

As she soon he appears he disappears, into thin air she waited as he goes to stop a bank robbery.

Meanwhile with Peter Parker's hell

Peter can hear his heart beating faster and faster, he outnumbered. 'Why is has to be the Scarlet Witch!? It could have been Bucky or Thor?! Not Scarlet Witch?!' Peter Thought as he got up.

"Hey, do you guys have to throw people across a room?" Peter asked. "Shut up already." Said Wanda.

"No thank you." Said, Peter. He tried a web on Wanda's face, but she re shot it back on his arm, he tried to get Rhodey suit to shut down or get Natasha legs in a web bomb but it failed.

He began to panic, he can't defeat or outsmart them, Wanda threw some objects at him, he finally tried her hands together. 'Hahaha, I might get a chance to escape.'

Peter quickly made a run to the window, he tried to get it opened until he felt a punch. 'ANTMAN IS HERE? WHERE IS HE?' Peter thought. He tried to find Scott, he was started to panic.

Then Scott kicked him to the ground, he tried to find, but Scott was way to fast, Scott came out of nowhere and held him in place. "I HAVE HIM! GET THE MASK OFF!!" Scott yelled.

Natasha walks up yanked off the mask, then he can feel their eyes widened. "Peter Parker?" He looked up at them, everyone was in shock. "Hi oh so you stop bank robberies to?" He tried to act surprised but it was no use, Scott release him.

"Peter you're that spider guy?!" Scott said. Peter slowly walked backward ready to run, hide, and hopefully, he will see them when he until he is 22. "You're not going anywhere."

Said Wanda who was about to drop a chair on him until the door was broken down and a bunch of men came holding guns aiming at Peter. "FREEZE!!" Peter put his hands in the air, Natasha gave back the mask.

"Nick Fury we have him." Said a woman with brown hair. His heart pounding out of his chest, he was going to SHIELD, at age 14. 'NO! NO! NO! YOU IDIOT! FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF THE BANK!' Peter thought.

He quickly shot a web at Wanda he fell backward, and this gave him a chance to run. He webs onto a window and broke it, to get out, but guns where being shot it him but dodge all the bullets, he grad his back that he hide full of clothes.

He ran to a nearby alleyway and sat there waiting, he heard cars coming from the bank, trying to find him. "Hi, your spiderman." Said a voice.

He turns to see a girl about his age, he noticed the marks on her face. Then it hits him, she the Princess of Wakanda, Shuri.

Aka the sister of Black Panther and T'Challa. "Your Shuri," Peter said in shock. "And you're wanted by Shield." Shuri talked back. She looked to people coming their way.

"Come we need to get out of here." The teens rushed into Shuri's ship, to fly, Peter saw all of New York City. "Hey, why aren't you at Wakanda?" Peter asked Shuri.

"I ran away from home, I got into an argument with my brother, it was the biggest one since my father died, we had not 1 but 6 arguments with my family," Shuri said. "Hey, we're both running and hiding from everyone.

Meanwhile with the Avengers.

"HOLD UP! You're saying that we have been chasing, beating the crap out of a 14-year-old kid." Said Tony in shock. "He is that Peter Parker that kid who Tony took in as an intern." Said Steve.

"YES! I FUCKING KNEW! FOR THE MOMENT I SAW HIM! THE MOMENT I SAW THE LITTLE ANNOYING BRAT." Sam yelled. "Sam, did you know?" Asked Natasha. "No, I had a strange feeling about him! YES! MY GUT FEELING WAS RIGHT!"

Sam cheered as everyone rolled their eyes. "I can't believe he was spying on us, to avoid Shield and us." Said Tony. "But why did he fought back?" Asked Natasha. "What will you do if your 14-year-old kid being chased by a not so secret government organization and super-powered people trying to kill?" Asked Bucky.

"Run and hide." They all agree to try to get him into Shield with no force, but the worst was yet to come...

Meanwhile with Nick Fury

He was in shock, to hear a 14-year-old kid was spiderman, but he was impressed to see him take down haft the Avengers. "Nick he's a kid what do we do?"

"Try to not kill but to what happened on that fatal day," Nick said. The truth is that he knew his parents, Mary Ann Parker and Richard Nixon Parker, he knows that Mary and Richard would be proud of their son right now...

To be continued


	7. chapter 7

On the run chapter 7

He was in a ship flying over the bright lights over New York City, Peter was shocked that no one could see the ship. "Hey, Shuri! Where are we going again?" Peter asked.

"A place called Texas." She responded. Peter looked out the windows, New York City is getting smaller than and the lights are getting tinier. "So what if your Mother and Brother find out that we are in Texas and hurts me for helping you hide," Peter asked.

"I'll calm them down, and they probably let you breathe." Said Shuri. Peter was wondering if Tony is coming to kill them or take them into Shield's custody. "I can't wait to get to Texas."

Meanwhile

Sam Wilson (aka Falcon) was in a good mood the theory that was made by him was true, that little annoying shitty, bratty kid was spiderman but then he felt a big weight on his shoulders... It was guilt.

Spiderman was child soldier, he fought him, punch him several times in the stomach, Wanda almost crushed him with a car, Steve threw his Shield at him, Tony, Rhodey, and Vision blasted him, Nat was defeated by him.

Sam had to confess Peter was a nice and kind-hearted kid but probably did committed murder of Phil Colson but he was only a teenager.

By now Peter was hanging out somewhere or hiding because everyone has heard or seen of this Masked vigilante with spider powers thank part of the act of the sokovia Accords.

Vigilantism was now forbidden, so that's why spiderman was being chased all those months of the year not noticing that he was a kid. Sam released that maybe he was being a big dick to poor Peter but he now missing, Sam realized that Peter took his cell phone with him.

Sam noticed that Peter always charge his phone in by the bar, now it was gone. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little. 'Hahaha, really brat! you took your fucking with you!?! bad idea, dumbass.' "Yo! Peter Parker took his phone!" Yelled

Sam. "So?" Said Rhodey. "We can track him down, using his phone." Said Sam. "Man kids these days they aren't that smart." Said Bucky. "Yup," Tony said as he scanned all over the United States.

Meanwhile with Nick and Maria

Nick like the same as Tony was tracking Spiderman and Princess of Wakanda Shuri, by Peter's phone. "Wow, I'm impressed by these kids," Nick said to Maria Hills. "Yeah those kids, and generally Peter is unique, names for the other wanted Vigilantes yet?" Asked Nick. "No, but they have been given names by the media." Said Maria as she pulled up a file named wanted fugitives of Shield.

"They are called: Nova the one with the gold and greyish metal his powers are, superhuman strength, speed, and durability, as well as the power to absorb energy directed against him and release it as gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of his body or from his entire body."

"His age is 16 years old we don much about his identity, and appears to be Hispanic.

"The next teen fugitive."

"Next is Iron first the one with the yellow-goldish and green suit, his powers are His strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, and senses can all be greatly intensified. He is able to concentrate his own chi and the superhuman energy from Shou-Lao's heart into his hand, with it manifesting as a supernatural glow around his hand and fist."

Maria continued to read each teen's fugitive files.

"His age is 19, he appears to have blonde hair and white skin," Maria said as she saw Iron fist in video blowing up a car. "The next teen fugitive."

"Next is Power man the orange and greyish suit one, his powers are superhuman strength and stamina, and has extremely dense skin and muscle tissue, which render him highly resistant to physical injury, his skin can resist high-caliber bullets, puncture wounds, corrosives, biological attacks, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining damage."

"Nick man these kids are insane and how old is he?" Asked Nick.

"16 years old and he appears to black with short brown hair." Said Maria

"The next teen fugitive."

"The next one female and her name media name are White Tiger, she an all-white suit with black marks on the side, her powers are when wearing them, her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, dexterity, reflexes and reactions, coordination, balance, and endurance are enhanced to slightly superhuman levels."

"Her age?" Nick asked. "15 years old she has black hair and her race is unknown."

Maria looked at Nick we have some strong Vigilantes on our hands..."

The end

Until book 2...

Yeah that's the end, Sorry I had it planned to end one more chapter but it ends with Peter and Shuri ending up as Shield's fugitives, but now let throw some more teen superheroes.

Bye until book two...


End file.
